Out of Control
by klarolineluv460
Summary: Out Of Control Rewritten Full Summary: Inside The minute her mother's heart stopped beating changed her life. Her friends who she would have done anything for had betrayed and hurt her. Her relationship with the boy she thought she could trust more than anyone helped with the death of her mother. Now she has nothing to live for in Mystic Falls, so she runs away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time. I hope you like it!**

**This is before the gang knew that killing an Original would kill his/her bloodline.**

* * *

**The Grill**

Caroline breathed heavily, and looked at her watch. It was 6:28 pm. Elena and Bonnie were late. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline planned to hang out, and just relax, away from all the supernatural drama.

She looked around one more time, before standing up, grabbing her handbag and walked out of the bar. As she walked to her car, she called Elena, but to no use as it went straight to voice mail. She sighed once more, and drove home alone.

* * *

**Salvatore's House**

Stefan squeezed Elena's shoulder, she nervously played with her fingers. She, Stefan, and Damon were waiting for Bonnie to finish the spell that was going to bring Klaus here unconscious, giving them enough time to stake him. She and Stefan were sitting at the couch, looking at Damon as he walked back and forth, while drinking a glass of bourbon.

Damon glared at Bonnie, " Are you done yet, witch? We've been here for hours and nothing has happened!". Bonnie ignored him, her eyes closed and lips moving, saying the words, yet no sound came out. Stefan, always the calm one of the two, tried to calm him down, though Elena knew that wouldn't happen. They were all nervous. All their other plans had failed, and hopefully this wouldn't be one of them. If this doesn't work, they would all be dead. Klaus would kill them.

Suddenly, a mist formed in the middle of the room, going round and round. Everyone stilled. The mist faded, and there was Klaus, lying on the floor,unconscious. Damon and Stefan took out their stakes, and slowly approached the hybrid. As they raised their stakes, the door opened, slamming loudly against the wall. The two Salvatore brothers thrown against the wall, knocked out.

Bonnie stood in front of Elena protectively, glaring at the three Originals.

"Nik!", Rebekah and Kol lifted Klaus, and blurred out of the room, leaving their brother with the Doppelganger and her Witch.

"Forgive me Elena and Bonnie, but we can't let you kill our Niklaus has kept us in a coffin for centuries, family is family." Elijah's words and tone were polite yet his eyes were dark and threatening. "And besides, if anyone were to kill Niklaus, it would be the Originals."

Elena and Bonnie could do nothing as the last Original left the room. Their plan had failed, again.

* * *

**The Grill**

Caroline took a sip of her bourbon just as her phone rang.

"Hey Care, look um, I'm sorry about last week. Damon , Stefan, Bonnie, and I had a plan to kill Klaus and it didn't work. But don't worry, we have another one. We need you to distract Klaus while we stake Kol.", Elena said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her phone. She couldn't believe it. First, she had to wait a week just for Elena to say sorry. Second, they didn't even bother to tell her about their stupid plan. And finally, she wants her to risk getting herself hurt just so Elena could be safe!? What if she gets hurt!

"Elena, seriously! You guys don't ever tell me anything anymore as if you don't trust me at all!"Caroline growled.

"No, Care, we do trust you, it's just we didn't have enough time.", Elena pleaded.

"What? You didn't have enough time? Elena you could have told me in advance, like a week, you know like it took you a week to apologize to about ditching me last week!", Caroline yelled, not caring if she was making a scene. She was so sick of Elena only telling about their plans if it only involved her used as bait. she was always the last one to about anything.

Elena sighed, frustrated,"Look, Care get over it already! It's not a big deal to me, so it shouldn't be a big deal to you. And we always tell you everything."

Caroline heard a rustling noise before she heard Damon's voice."Look Blondie, stop making such a big deal over everything, and stop being so selfish, don't you care that Elena will be killed if you don't do this for her." Caroline could her anger in his voice. Then she heard Elena take over the phone.

"Look, Caroline, Damon is right. You're always making a big deal over everything. I'm your best friend. Don't you care at all what Klaus will do to me if you don't do this for us. for ME."Elena said.

"Elena I do care about you. But what about me, you know Klaus hates betrayal more than anything else. What do you think will happen when he learns that I'm the reason his brother got staked."Caroline said. And with that being said she hung up the phone.

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the washroom and closed the door. She had just taken a shower and had changed into her pink shorts and a white tank. She combed her and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes, which had once used to be bright and cheerful, and filled with happiness, were now dull and seemed blank. There were bags under eyes and her lips were chapped. She sighed and tried her usual Caroline Forbes smile, yet it turned out as a grimace.

She had no idea what to do or think of anymore.

Her friends never seemed to care about her, too busy to think about saving their precious Elena Gilbert, she added bitterly. Everything was about her. She loved her as a sister, yet she hated her at the same time. Though she could understand. Elena didn't deserve what had happened to her, but everyone had their problems, yet Elena's problems seemed more important. Caroline was scarred at the torture delivered to her by her father Bill, Tyler had been turned into a hybrid and bitten her, Bonnie had troubles with her witch side, Damon and Stefan were fighting once again. All of this things had been overlooked for Elena. Elena was very compassionate, forgiving, and caring, one of the attributes everyone loved about her, but Caroline knew Elena would always do something to protect everyone, which turned out the opposite, everyone was in more danger. And everyone who had died would have been in vain for Elena to foolishly sacrifice herself. She was too _trusting._

Caroline sighed once again before letting darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**_** guys!**_

Thanks for the reviews and sorry about chapter 2. I was glad that you all liked my story. And don't worry, I personally hate Elena(who I think is too stuck-up and self - centered, but I like Nina Dobrev). I assure you Caroline will listen more to herself and what she wants instead of giving to what her friends want. She won't be with Klaus for a few chapters because she needs to leave town and find out about how powerful she can be if she wants. When she comes back she will be more bad-ass and she will kick ass. She and Klaus won't talk for the chapter's that she's gone. I'm not sure what should happen to them yet, so I'd appreciate some ideas.

For those of you that are confused on which of this is related to the TV series, here is a list of things that are different from the series:

Klaus and Elijah woke up Kol and Rebekah, but Finn is still daggered due to his suicidal thoughts

Michael and Esther will be undaggered later

Hunters haven't been found out yet

Klaus realizes he feels something real for Caroline

Caroline and Tyler are together( they will break up in this chapter or the next)

Elena and Stefan are together

P.S Tell me if you want any couples like Kol/Bonnie, or Elijah/Katherine

P.S.S I'm sorry for long update, and I assure you I will update every few weeks with 2 or 3 chapters.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_**Mystic Grill**_

Caroline downed another glass of bourbon. Then motioned for the bartender to get her another glass. She looked around the grill. There was only a couple of people of left, and not one of those people were any one of her friends.

She drank her bourbon, and slammed the empty glass on the counter. Then picked up her purse and walked out of the grill. Suddenly her phone rang. She paused and took it out of her purse. It was Elena

_Care_

_Go to the Salvatore Mansion._

_ITS URGENT._

She frowned. It had been a couple of days since she talked to any one of them. She got in her car and drove.

* * *

_**Salvatore Mansion**_

Caroline locked her car and walked the steps up. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. With a bit of vampire strength, she pushed the door opened and walked in the living room. There was no one there. She gasped. Klaus was unconscious on the couch. He would looked like he was sleeping, if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't breathing. She knelt down and looked at him. His dirty blonde hair was tousled and his blue eyes were shut tightly. Her eyes went to his cherry-red lips and had the sudden urge to touch them. She softly placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

Unknown to Caroline, Klaus had been awake the moment she had set foot in the living room. He inwardly smiled. The he lifted his arm to set it on the back of her neck. Caroline had moved closer when she was suddenly pushed and her lips met his. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him back with her hands.

She couldn't resist the kiss any longer. When she kissed to Tyler, it was nice and good. But with Klaus, it was...sweet and gentle and soft, yet passionate and hot and exciting, and most of all, it felt right. Like I-should-have-been-doing-this-all-along right. As if all she needed was Klaus.

Caroline moaned and gasped. Klaus then stroked her tongue with his and pulled her closer placing one hand on her soft, curly blonde hair and one hand on her waist. With one swift and quick movement Caroline was on the couch, with her arms above her head held together with one of Klaus's hand while he ran his other hand down from her small waist to her thigh which he wrapped around his hips.

Caroline gasped and threw her head back as she experienced the most intense and thrilling kiss of all of her eighteen years. Klaus kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone, alternating between nibbling on her soft pale skin and licking it.

"Caroline!", he groaned. He couldn't get enough of her, she was too sweet and delicious.

Immediately, Caroline snapped her eyes open and pushed Klaus away. She sat up and paced around the living room fixing her cloths and her hair. Then she touched her lips and closed her eyes, thinking of the kiss that possibly beat any kiss she's ever had with Tyler-**TYLER. **Crap she had just cheated on her hybrid boyfriend who hated the guy she just kissed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I just kissed you. And cheated on Tyler. I just kissed the guy who happens to be the one who ruined my boyfriend's life! Oh my God! This can't be happening!", Caroline paced even faster around the room until she was just blonde blur that went back and forth.

On the couch, Klaus had never looked more satisfied. He just had the best kiss of his life, with the love of his life, who, if he wasn't sure before he was definitely sure now, felt something for him as well. Now that he had a taste of her soft pink lips, he knew he would do anything to have her, even if it took a century.

Suddenly, Caroline's phone rang. It was her mom asking her where she was.

_Mom, _

_I'm at the Salvatore mansion. You need to come here now. Elena texted me but no one is her except for Klaus._

Caroline opened her mouth and looked up, but ended up with a squeak coming out and her backing up against the wall. Klaus kept following her until she was trapped against the wall with him in front of her.

"Caroline, love, you can't pretend that you did not like, no, love that. Sweetheart, we both know that was the best kiss of your life. You can't keep pretending that that meant nothing." Klaus looked at her with desire and longing in his eyes.

"Klaus, you're wrong. That kiss meant nothing and it never should have happened. I'm with Tyler now and I can't be with you. I love him." However, Caroline felt sure of what she said, her voice trembled at that last part. And unfortunately, she was not the only one to notice.

Klaus smirked. _Smug bastard._ "Now, love, I would believe you if you just sounded more sure of yourself and the fact that you said can't, not won't."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest when the door opened and her mom was there. _Crap_

"Caroline, what's going on?", Elizabeth Forbes looked at her daughter for answers she didn't know.


End file.
